Kuuga Time Force
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After he loses his morpher to Alex, Wes gains a new power and becomes a new legend. Kamen Rider Kuuga.
1. Chapter 1

Kuuga Time Force

I am honestly supprised nobody ever thought of this before. I mean really. A member of a PR supporting cast (or in this case, main cast) getting the power of a Kamen rider. Alright, let's see how this goes. Let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wes was sitting in his father's office with his head cradled in his hands in frustration. Not that anyone could blame him. In one foul swoop he had lost his friends, his morpher and acording to Alex, in about three days he would lose his father. (Extending the time a bit.) All of a sudden his father's assistent walked in to his office.

"Mr. Collins, you've been asked to visit one of the labs to look at something from our Japanese division." The assistent said.

"Okay." We replied before standing up. 'Anything to get my mind off all this crap.' He thought as he walked down to the limo. On the way to the lab, Wes looked over a file on the way to the lab which stated that an archaeologist in japan named Shotarou Ishinomori (Eh. Eh.) has found an artifact in cave which resembled a belt had been unearthed. Said belt gave off a strange kind of energy that the Biolab scientists found interesting. So it had been moved to Silver Hills for further research.

(Scene change: Inside the lab)

"As you can see, Mr Collins, The artifact is continuously giving off a faint energy signiture." Dr. Zaskin explained to Wes as looked the artifact causing an image of an armoured warrior surrounded by flames flashed through his mind in the blink of an eye. Causing Wes to twinge in pain for a second. "Are you okay?" Dr. Zaskin asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache." Wes said before turning his atention back to the artifact. "So, whats so strange about this energy that the belt is giving off?" Wes asked feeling oddly compelled by the so-called belt.

Zaskin then typed in some codes on one of the computors in the lab bringing up three sets of waving lines. One was next to a picture of the belt, while another was next to a picture of a Lightspeed morpher and the third was next to a picture of the Quantum morpher. "As you can see, sir. The signiture is similar to the signatures to both a Lightspeed morpher as well as the Quantum morpher." He said causing Wes' eyebrow to quirk up.

"So, this thing is a morpher?" Wes asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to take this back to the main lab for futher testing." Zaskin replied.

Wes mulled it over for a moment before another flash came to him. This time he could make out the figures siloete. He could now see the helmet the warrior was wearing and could see that it had two horns resembling that of a stag beetle. Wes then flashed back to reality before looking back at the belt. "Okay. But I want you to keep this as quiet as possible." He said not wanting to put anyone in danger in case Ransik caught wind of this.

After agreeing to this, the scientists put the belt in case. On the way out of the building, Wes ran in to Eric, who was there on security detail with the rest of the Silver Gaurdians.

"Hey, Wes. I ran in to Trip and he told me what happened with that 'Alex' guy. I'm sorry, man." Eric said with a surprising amount of empathy in his voice.

"Yeah, all of this happening at once is pretty bad." Wes said in a disheartened voice.

Eric then let out a soft sigh before begining to speak again. "Look Wes, despite everything, I have nothing but respect for you. So, if you ever need anything just call. And don't worry about your friends. I'll be sure to keep them safe." He said wanting to reasure Wes after everything he had been through in the last couple of days.

"Thanks, Eric." Wes said with a solem smile as he gave his old friend a thumbs up. Suddenly the two of them heard a scream come from outside. They looked at each other for about half a second before running out side to see a spider-like monster with the corpses of two of the scientists. The monster reached for a wrist band it was wearing and moved two beads down on it.

Eric and the Silver Gaurdians oppened fire on the monster with only the Quantum Defender seeming to hurt it. The monster, while flinching form Erics attack managed to focus on one of the Japanese scientists and fired a projectile at him. Wes imediately ran and grabbed the scientist, rolling him out of the way.

Wes then saw the belt which had been knocked out of the case holding it in the chaos. Wes then had another vision. This time he could clearly see the warrior clad in red armor with red copound eyes glowing while surrounded by flames. 'Well, it's worth a shot.' Wes thought to himself as he grabbed the belt in a roll before placing it on his weist causing the stone casing around it crack away revieling a silver desihn with red, blue, green and purple squares on both sides of a large black circle.

The monster then said something in an unown language and rushed at Wes who then punched it in defence causing his arm to be morphed in to a white armored one. Upon seeing this, Wes caught on and continued to attack the monster causing the rest of his body to transform one part at a time until he was now clad in a white version of the armor from his vision with slighly shorter horns.

The scientist Wes had just saved looked at him in amazment as two words escaped his lips. "Kamen Rider."

The monster looked at him in rage as he only said one word while cringing. "Kuuga."

Wes wasted know time and started fighting the monster with Eric morphing and joining in right behind him. The mosnter took a swipe at the two causing them both to dodge. Upon landing from his jump, Wes pushed a parked bus at the monster and slamming it against a wall before Eric weant in to slash the monster up. However, the monster was able to push the bus towards Eric who managed to jump on top of it. But unfortunately, the monster was able to use this opening to escape.

Eric was angry for a moment before remembering what just happend to Wes. He then turned to his friend. "Wes, are alright?" He asked in concourn.

"Never felt better." Wes replied giving Eric another thumbs up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, there you go I hope you liked it. Please reviw fallow and favorite and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Mighty Flame

Chapter 2

Mighty flame

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. It took forever to get the 3 reviews for the first chapter and at that point I was having a slight block with this 1. But I'm back now. Well anyway, on to the reviews.

G. : Thanks. I'm not sure though I do plan to have crossover chapters with two other Ranger teams. Well you already know the first 1 they'll team up with.

KR Fan: Yeah, that will be a fun fight.

edboy4926: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

myulander: Thanks.

graysean86: Thanks.

ShadowlordZane: As usual, Zane. Thank you for supporting my fics.

Alright now... Let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wes was sitting in his father's office again. Only this time, instead doing his father's work in a depressed fashon. He was trying to find out any information on the belt, which after the fight had faded in to his skin.

As Wes continued with his research Eric walked in to the office with dr. Zaskin right next to him.

"Any luck?" Eric asked getting Wes' attention away from the computer.

"Only on the thing that scientist called me when I transformed. Get this." Wes said as he began to read off the information.

"Kamen Riders have been defending the world since the 70s. Even tough they have different power sources and rarely work together, they all have similaritys in there armor. Such as the supior armor and padding then most militaries and the insectoid design of their helmets. Known Riders include V3, Amazon, and Black RX." Wes finished reading.

"Sounds pretty impressive." Eric said.

"That's what I thought too." Wes said just feeling happy to be back in the fight. He then turned his attention to Zaskin. "Has there been any luck in descifraring thos tablets that were found with the belt?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no. What ever language the tablets are written in is so antient that it predates every known alphabet. It could take us months, if not years just to translate a few of the characters." Zaskin explained.

Wes then put his hand to his chin before an idea came to him. "I think I might have an idea. I'll take one of the tablets to my friends and see if they can translate it." He said getting a nod from Zaskin and Eric.

A few minutes later, Wes was putting one of the tablets in to a saddle bag on his bike when Eric came up behind him.

"Hey Wes, I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know that there's more to the belt than just the armor you got?" Eric asked getting Wes to stand up.

"Well, when that monster attacked, I was having visions of the armor But it was red and it had longer horns ." Wes said.

"Alright, man. Just make sure you learn everything about that armor. We don't want you blowing up a building by mistake." Eric joked getting a chuckle from Wes.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Wes said as he drove off on his bike before arriving at the clock tower after a few minutes. Upon entering the clock tower, he was happily greated by a Katie hug.

"Oh, Wes! It is so good to see you!" Katie said as she squezed him with a normaly bone crushing hug. Wes how ever felt little pain from the bear hug, which surprised him greatly. However he decided to write it off and get down to buisness. Mostly because he wanted to avoid Alex, Who was apperently out on either recon or an odd job with Jen and Lucas.

"Good to see you too, Katie." Wes said as he tapped on her shoulder before she let go. "Were's Circuit?" He asked before the blue robot owl flew down.

"Right here, Wes. What do you need?" Circuit asked before Wes unwrapped the cloth that was around the tablet.

"I was wondering if you and Trip could translate this for me." Wes said before Trip walked up to him to take a look at the tablet.

"What is it?" The Zybrian asked as he looked over the tablet.

"It was found with a strange belt and I figure the tablet will have some info on it." Wes said before they heard Trip and Katie's morphers beep as a hologram of Jen came up.

"Guy's, theres a Mutant attacking down town!" Jen shouted urgently.

"Were on our way." Katie replied before turning to Wes.

"You guys better get going." Wes said getting a nod from his friends who then took their Timecycles to go help Jen. "Well, looks like it's just you and..." Wes began to say before his phone rang.

"Wes some kind of Bat monster attacking in the industrial distrect. It kind of resembles the Spider monster from earlier." Eric said from over the phone.

"I'm on my way, Eric." Wes said before hanging up nis phone and turing to Circuit. "I got to go, Circuit. See what you can do about the tablet." Wes said before heading out.

On the way to the there Wes kept trying to summon the belt, with very little success. 'Come on. Morph! Change! Transform!' Wes shouted in his head trying to become the Rider again. A few minutes of riding later, Wes came up on a wearhouse that was surrounded by the Silver Gaurdians.

"What do we got?" Wes asked as he got off his back and ran up to the Lieutenant.

"The Comander has the thing cornered inside and ordered us to keep the perimater. But it killed 3 people before he could." The Lieutenant explained to him feeling pissed that they couldn't save those civilians.

"Alright, I'm heading in to back Eric up. You guys stay here and light that thing up if it comes out and we don't." Wes said before running inside the werehouse to help his friend. Upon entering the werehouse, Wes saw Eric morphed and fighting the bat creature. While Wes was still trying to summon the belt he looked up to see the spiger monster from earlier had somehow managed to sneek in and fired a needle at the Quantum Ranger.

Suddenly, everything clicked for as his instinked took over and he ran behind Eric while summoning the belt. "HENSHIN!" Wes shouted as a bright red glow enveloped him as he appeared in the red version of his armor from his vision before shooting a blast of fire from his hand destroying the needle.

Eric turned around to see that Wes had just saved him before the bat monster took the chance to escape. "Damn!" Eric shouted frustration.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get him." Wes reasured him.

"Alright. But 1's not escaping this time." Eric said before using his Quantum Defender to blast the web the spider monster tried to use to escape the shifting it in to sword mode and running to slash at it a few times.

Wes, then feeling his instinked take over again, got in to a stance as his foot began to glow. "ERIC MOVE!" Wes shouted before he jumped about 10 ft in the air and drop kicking the spider monster in the chest before a glowing glyph apeared on it before it exploded.

Wes and Eric then braced themselves for the monster to grow. But to their suprise it didn't causing the 2 of them to let out a collective "Huh.". A few moment later, We's phone rang and he grabbed it through the armor. "Hey Circuit. What's up?" Wes asked the robot bird.

"Hey, Wes. I translated that tablet for you." Circuit said over the phone.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right there." He said as he and Eric powered down before Wes began to drive back at the Clocktower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Now before I go, I have a question. I want know if you guys want me to stick the show order of Kuuga forms and if not, whick form do you want next. Please vote in the reviews and until nex time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. The return

Chapter 3

The Return

Well, time to get to chapter 3 and sorry if the wait was too long. Okay, time to get to the reviews.

DanielJensen: I hope you enjoyed the updates I dit to it.

edboy4926: Thank you.

Dash master 48: None taken.

ToaGaimZXA: Thank you.

TokusatuLuv: Here you go.

Guest 1: That does sound interesting.

Guest 2: The reason I chose Kuuga is becaue of the Sentai and the Rider coinciding. Similarly, I've been thinking about doing an RPM fic where Ziggy is Kiva.

ghost: Has merit.

Guest 3: No to getting his Morpher back. But yes to Gouram merging with the Megazords.

Pink Ranger 13

Okay, without any more delays... let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wes arrived back at the clock tower, still noticing that the others weren't back yet.

"Hey, Circuit. What do you have for me?" Wes asked as he walked in.

"The tablet contains repeated references to a warrior named 'Kuuga' who apparently fought a tribe of monsters called the 'Grongi'. A tribe that found ways of dark magic to become stronger based on a sort of game where they... Kill a specific type of person." Circuit explained.

"So... How was Kuuga created?" Wes asked, worrying that his new powers came from a darker place that he would have liked.

"Apparently, a rival tribe called the 'Rinto' harnessed the power of the elements in to a mystical healing crystal which was later put in to something called 'the Arcle' which could harness its powers." Circuit further explained and lessening Wes' worries.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a beep coming from the communicator on the table.

"Circuit we're in trouble!" Trip said over the com.

"Trip, what's wrong?" Wes asked as he ran over to the table.

"Frax's robot had a device that drained the powers from me, Katie and Lucus. Jen and Alex are going after it. The coms in our Morphers don't have enough range right now to track and call Eric." Trip explained.

"Don't worry, I'll go get him!" Wes said before he ran out the tower before running to his bike.

"Eric, the guys are in trouble!" He said over the phone to his friend.

"We just got the call. I'm on my way there right now." Eric said.

"Alright, you help Trip, Katie, and Lucas while I help Jen and Alex." He said before getting on his bike and riding off to the fight to help.

'Okay, you can do this.' Wes thought before placing his hands to his weist as the Arcle appeared. "Henshin!" He called out as the Kuuga armor formed around him in the red form.

In the city:

Alex and Jen had just tracked down the robot.

"You go in of the left I'll take him from he right." Alex said getting a nod from Jen as the two of them rushed in against the robot.

However with only the two of them against it they were simply out matched as the robot was quickly able to use the draining device against Alex and cause him to demorph before he was tossed to the side.

Somehow, Jen was able to do slightly better solo. But not for long as she received a hard punch to the stomach before the draining device was used on her. After being demorphed the robot grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground while strangling her.

"Jen!" Alex called out before pushing himself up to run and help her. However just he began to run he suddenly felt a shooting pain as he fell over. He then looked to his hand to see it starting to fade away. "What's... Happening... To me?" He asked before falling to the ground, his entire body fading in and out of reality.

Meanwhile:

Trip and the others were getting their collective asses kicked by sheer number of the Cyclobots.

"There's to many of them!" Katie shouted, even her super strength barley allowing her to keep up .

"We need some backup!" Lucas shouted before getting a chest kick from two bots.

"Wish granted!" Eric shouted before jumping in and using the sword mode of his Quantum Defender to destroy several Cyclobots. He then turned to his Lieutenant. Take care of the rest of them while I take the Rangers to help Wes." He ordered getting a salute from the Lieutenant as he an the other Silver Guardians began fighting off the bots. "Come on." Eric said as he helped Trip up and the four Rangers ran to help Jen and Alex.

"Thanks for the help." Trip said as the were running.

"No problem." Eric replied with a nod.

"Hold on, you said that we were going to help Wes. What is he doing here?" Katie asked.

"I'll let him explain that." Eric said as they kept running.

Back with Jen:

Jen was continuing to be strangled by the robot and struggling to the best of her ability to get free. But to a avail thanks to the robot's strength. Jen was just seconds away from losing consciousness when suddenly...

"Get away from her!" Wes shouted as he jumped in and hit the robot with a bicycle kick.

Just then, Alex's body came back in to reality. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked up to see Kuuga lifting Jen up.

"Jen, are you okay?" Wes asked.

"Wes?" She asked while recovering her breath. "How? What?" She was asking in confusion.

"It doesn't matter, right now. I'll handle this guy and then I'll explain." Wes said before facing the robot.

The robot began to rush at Wes only for him throw out his fist as a blast of fire came put causing the robot to stagger before Wes jumped through and kicked the draining device up before catching it and crushing it in his hand. Doing so caused the energies of the five Crono Morphers to return to the rangers just as Trip, Katie and Lucas arrived. He then gave the robot a kick which left a glif on it causing an explosion which knocked it back and caused it to spark.

"Huh. Looks like you didn't need our help." Eric said as he and Wes did that hand grab thing from Predator. (Can anyone tell me what that's called?)

"I wouldn't be to sure about that!" Frax shouted, getting the attention of the Rangers and Rider before he used a remote to cause the robot to grow giant.

Alex looked down for a moment before pulling a band out of his pocket.

"Wes!" He called before throwing the band to the Rider. "The Time Shadow works better with a pilot." He said , nodding at Wes who returned the nod.

"You guys rest up. Eric and I got this." Wes said as he put the band on his right arm. "Time Shadow online!" He called as the Time Shadow appeared and Wes jumped in to it the cockpit.

"Q-rex arise!" Eric caused as the dinosaur like Zord came fourth to battle before transforming in to its Megazord mode.

"Time to test out something I've been wanting to do for a while." Wes said as he through his arm out. "Shadow Rex Megazord formation!" He called out as the Q-Rex jumped in to Time Shadow armor mode as the Shadows arm blades connected to the missile arms, the helm attached to its head and the Megazord grabbed the gunblade that was used by the Shadow Force as the tail of the Q-Rex attached to the gun barrel.

"Woah! Why didn't we ever use that before?" Katie asked.

"Because I was never cool enough with you guys until Alex took Wes' Morpher." Eric replied.

"Yeah, that adds up." Lucas nodded.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Rex was effortlessly blocking the attacked of the robot with the gunblade and countering with the bladed missile arm. The robot tried to blast the Shadow Rex only for it to chop down the blast.

"Let's finish this." Wes said as he pushed forward and the Shadow Rex fired out the missiles before using a blade wave to propel them further and blast off the robot arm at the shoulder and the Shadow Rex stapped forward with the gunblade as red and black energy came forth and enveloped the robot, reducing it to ash.

Wes then jumped out of the Shadow Rex as the two Zords separated and the time shadow went back to the future. Wes powered down and turned to the Rangers.

"Wes, what the hell was that?" Jen asked, referring to the Kuuga armor. Wes then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. I'll explain everything back at the clock tower." He said as he began leading the others to their bikes.

As they were walking, Alex looked at his hand once again before looking ahead to Jen as she was smiling at Wes being back with them. "It can't be." He whispered to himself as he continued to follow them as they got on their bikes and headed back to the clock tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please fallow fave and review. If your enjoying this fic. Consider reading my other PR fic, Rangers of the Voltron Force. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
